Mornings
by ColorsLikeEmotions
Summary: KakaIru. Genderbender. Kaka!FemIruka, Oneshot. Walking up in the morning next to the one you love is nice. [edit: will continue but will be a collection of short drabbles and one-shots from now on]


A/N: I've been wanting genderbender FanFics for KakaIru for awhile and I really wish there was more of a variety of them you know like, Iruka!femKakashi or Fem!KakashiFem!Iruka, because I love them in any shape or form lol. I tried looking around but I don't know how to use livejournal(especially on my phone because thats my only source of internet since I moved). I honestly don't know where this story was going I just picked up my pencil and just wrote this and then decided to post it here. Edited it myself so excuse any spelling and grammar, if you do find some mistakes I don't mind you telling me! Lastly, I hate to say it because I don't want you to run away, BUT this is my first Fanfic.

[EDIT: I will be continuing this with drabbles and one-shots. I've already started writing a few. I can't say when I will have a new story posted but I can promise it will be before the end of this month. Hopefully, this all made sense? Yeah, yeaaaah kthanksbye]

Alrighty then, now you know I can somewhat breathe.

Characters do not belong to me.

oOOoOOo

The early morning sun shined as the birds were talking amongst themseleves excitedly flutteringly around as a nice spring breeze moved throughout the tree. One of the tree branches outside of the apartment gently tapped the window. Iruka stirred from her sleep and slowly got up and leaned on her elbows and groggily rubbed her eyes and moved her dark chocolate locks from her face.  
Tangled in the cream bed sheets she turned to her lover, Kakashi. Blissfully asleep beside her, face uncovered, mouth slightly opened, quietly breathing. Iruka's eyes hovered over his handsome face and slowly made its way down his muscular toned body. Kakashi had a few scars various in sizes that sprinkled down the torso of his lean body, light in color for the majority of them were quite old, some new, albeit a little darker, but where starting to fade. The blankets  
stopped her sight from going down any further cutting her off at his midsection not really leaving much to wonder, as from their adventures last night.  
The alarm clock went off and dragged her out of the daydream she was in. She quickly leaned towards the clock and shut the alarm off.  
It read 7:00 a.m.  
Luckily, for her it was the start of the weekend and she didn't have to be at the academy. She could take all the time she wanted. She slowly got up a but stiff and sore, the sheets pooled around her waist as she stretched and moaned at the pleasant feeling, unaware of mismatched eyes taking in the bronze exotic back.  
'Morning', Kakashi sighed, slowly waking up.  
Iruka yawned and replied, 'Oh, good morning,' and turned to him with a smile.  
Kakashi hummed ' Good morning, _indeed_' as he took in the sight of her exposed chest and toned stomach. Iruka felt her face heat up, his infamous lazy stare didn't go unnoticed, she could tell that there was more meaning underneath it. 'Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.' she replied as she quickly grabbed the sheets and covered herself.  
'No, it's quite alright...don't mind one bit' Kakashi got up and cupped her cheek and kissed her temple.  
'I was going to make breakfast,' Iruka said sighing as Kakashi kissed her briefly on the lips,'was there anything in  
particular that you wanted?'  
Kakashi backed away slightly to look at her face and gave her a teasing look with an added sly smirk.  
'Actually,' Iruka started 'forget I even asked,' she began to pull away and gathered the sheet around her.  
'Oh, _sensei_...', Kakashi playfully replied.  
Iruka glared at him and quickly dodged prying hands,'I don't think so,' she replied haughtily and she slipped off the  
bed and headed towards the drawers to grab some clothes and slowly shuffled backwards towards the bathroom  
keeping her eyes on him and once inside closed the door slowly and gave him one last glare before shutting the  
door.  
Kakashi face dropped in the mattress and muffled laughter filled the air. He lifted his face and smiled and looked out  
the window at tree dancing slightly in the spring breeze.  
They have been dating for a little over two months and Iruka still got embarrssed around him. He never got tired of the way she blushed and started stuttering when he began teasing her.  
He heard some rustling coming from the bathroom door and turned his gaze away from the window towards the bathroom and propped himself on his elbows and looked at the closed door expectedly.  
Iruka emerged from the bathroom opening the door in one of Kakashi's dark blue shirts, which was twice as big on her so they ended at the top of her knees. The overly long sleeves rolled neatly to her elbows and her dark brown hair tied into a messy bun. Kakashi raised a brow and signaled suggestively for her to come back to bed but she all but stuck her tongue out at him and laughed at his provocative position on the bed and made her way out the kitchen. Kakashi just watched her walk away her bottom swaying to an overly confident, yet teasing walk.  
Yes, Kakashi did love the mornings.

oOOoOOo

Hope you enjoyed now I will be on my way to jump off a cliff from embarrassment.  
Ciao


End file.
